


I Think I'm Losing My Mind Now

by salmonpanties



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, M/M, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonpanties/pseuds/salmonpanties
Summary: fredag 13.45Even *eggplant-emoji* :  what time tonight?Isak’s phone signalled a new text during the Norwegian lesson. He picked his phone up, hiding it behind the computer screen. Jonas glanced over. He snorted when he saw Even’s name and muttered, "An eggplant? Wait, I don’t even want to know what that’s supposed to mean…”Isak: 20.30Or:Isak and Even have been dating for two months. They go to a party.





	1. what time tonight? or, friday

fredag 13.45

Even * **eggplant-emoji** *: _what time tonight?_

Isak’s phone signalled a new text during the Norwegian lesson. He picked his phone up, hiding it behind the computer screen. Jonas glanced over. He snorted when he saw Even’s name and muttered,

"An eggplant? Wait, I don’t even want to know what that’s supposed to mean…”

Isak side-eyed him, which his best friend just replied to with a smile, and started typing. Isak was going out with Even and the boys this evening, they were having a pre-party at the condo. Linn had gone to her parents and Noora was going to her friends during the evening. What Eskild would be up to he did not know, neither had he wanted to ask.

Isak: _20.30_

-

fredag 19.56

Isak was giving his hair a half-assed sorting with his fingers when the doorbell rang. He turned from the mirror and gave his room a quick scan, straightened the bedclothes a bit, kicked some dirty socks under the bed. It looked fine, he decided.

Even was standing in the doorframe, with a big smile on his face and a bag with beer in his hand. As soon as he had come through the door and had his hands free, he caressed Isak’s face, tangled in his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair, and kissed him. Isak put his hands around Even’s waist and leaned closer towards the kiss. Even pulled back and smiled, eyebrows raised.

"Halla, baby. Am I early?"

Isak took a deep breath and replied in a low voice,

"Nei, nei, you’re in perfect time".

And so he kissed him back.

-

fredag 20.18

Even and Isak lay on the bed and shared a joint. Isak stole a few glances of Even now and then, where he lay next to him, watching as the smoke parted from his red and swollen lips. Isak felt his cheeks heat from the fact that his probably were just as red. After a while Even noticed him looking, and placed a messy kiss on his lips.

Isak could still not comprehend the fact that Even had chosen him. He actually wanted him, as much as Isak wanted Even, hell, even more than he had wanted Sonja. Two months had passed since that November night, the night when Even had taken his bike to the condo. Isak had in shock chased his friends out of the house, and then Even had been there. The older boy had touched his body as though the contact was as essential as air, touched his body in places no other than himself had ever touched. And then, the day after, they had talked. It had been a heavy topic, but necessary. Even had told him about himself, the way he was, and his mental state. And Isak got a bit scared at first, but he had wanted to give it a chance.

They had only been dating for two months, but it felt a lot longer. It hadn’t always been easy, but whatever obstacles they came across, they were in it together.

Even put out the joint and took Isak into his arms. Isak took a quick look at the clock on his wall, still ten minutes left until his friends would arrive. He allowed himself to snuggle into his boyfriend’s arms, and inhaled his smell. The older boy smelled of smoke, soap and cologne; he smelled like home.

-

fredag 22.17

The tram travelled with a fast pace along the streets of Oslo. Outside the windows you could barely see anything in the darkness, only yellowed buildings being illuminated by the streetlights. Isak sat next to Even on seats in the back of the tram; his head on Even’s shoulder and Even’s hand on his leg. In front of them sat Jonas, turned back to them, talking about the presidential election. Mahdi and Magnus sat further to the front, probably chatting about girls, tits and booze.

After a while Jonas got a call, and he turned around. Isak started scrolling through his phone, when it suddenly was picked from his hands.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Isak exclaimed.

Even shot him a lazy eye.

“Chill, baby, I’m just looking”

Isak rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. He occupied himself with playing with the hem of Even’s jacket, until Even interrupted him with a scoff. His head shot up immediately, and so he was staring at a very amused Even and the phone in his hand, displaying a sneaky picture he had taken of the older boy when he was asleep. It was a picture taken where he was lying shirtless, with his pink lips slightly parted and his hair messy. Isak had vowed to never let anyone, especially not Even, see the photograph.

Isak spluttered, mortified, in his hopeless attempt to defend himself.

“No, that’s… you know, you rarely fall asleep before me, ah, no… give back my phone!”

Even grabbed his hands, and though Isak struggled, the older boy was stronger than him. Isak was tempted to head-butt him in a short moment, in his state of panic, but when Even leaned forward Isak fell silent and still.

Even whispered to him in a husky voice.

“Why would you need to take a photograph? I’m yours all the time, I’m not going anywhere”.

Even let go of his wrists and Isak, in his moment of weakness for the other boy, put his hands around his neck. He then kissed him, which Even complied to, smiling.

A while later Mahdi turned around and claimed their attention,

”Yo, gutta. Next stop”

Magnus snickered a moment later,

“Unless you’re too busy”

Isak glared at him, while Even just laughed with the others. Though, it was hard to act offended and innocent when he had literally had his boyfriend’s tongue in his mouth a couple seconds earlier.

They all got up to leave the tram. When Isak rose from the seat, Even lightly grabbed his ass. The motion made Isak jolt and give Even a reproachful, but blushing, eye cast. Even just raised his eyebrows.

”Come on, baby. We’re here”.

And then he smiled playfully,

“You know, unless you’re feeling busy”

Isak batted for his arm, but Even avoided it. He instead held out his hand for Isak, which Isak, with an eye roll, took. They held hands when they exited the tram, out to the darkness of January. Jonas smiled quickly at Isak when he saw their hands intervened, and then he walked up to the two guys. Despite himself, Isak could feel his own face smiling. Even pressed his hand.

-

fredag 23.54

The house was overflowing with youths who danced, hooked up, or just got wasted. A remix of a Chainsmokers was playing from the stereo.

> _I Need You, I Need You,_
> 
> _I Need You Right Now Yeah,_
> 
> _I Need You Right Now_
> 
> _So Don’t Let Me, Don’t Let Me_
> 
> _Don’t Let Me Down_
> 
> _I Think I’m Losing My Mind Now_

Isak threw himself down on the empty spot on the sofa. Even appeared close behind him, two cans of beers in his hands. He opened one of them and gave it to Isak, and then opened his own can. Isak eyed the older boy when he took a sip. The blonde hair, the gray hoodie, the thoughtful look on his face, his cheekbones, his lips… he looked like a work of art, and Isak couldn’t keep himself from staring at him. He took a swig from his own beer.

> _It’s In My Head,_
> 
> _Darling, I Hope_
> 
> _That You’ll Be Here_
> 
> _When I Need You The Most_

Isak moved closer to the boy next to him and started caressing his neck. Even turned his eyes to him, and Isak swallowed.

> _So Don’t Let Me, Don’t Let Me_
> 
> _Don’t Let Me Down_
> 
> _Don’t Let Me Down_

Even’s eyes shone daringly towards him, and Isak didn’t even hesitate before smashing their lips together. The taste of weed and beer on his tongue made him shudder, and Even put his arm around Isak’s waist, pulling him closer. In the background the bass dropped.


	2. easy there, tiger, or saturday + sunday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idk
> 
> this is si rushed and boring but i just wanted   
> to update something sweet and non-stressful  
> after the fkn bomb episode we got today
> 
> supportive isak and loving even is what i live for tbh
> 
> un-beta'd

lørdag 00.17

The taxi would be arriving at Even's house in only a couple of minutes, but the two boys couldn't keep their hands of each other. The taxi driver looked very happy when they finally reached their destination.

As soon as they had paid for the ride, their lips found each other again. They were stumbling towards the door, unable to keep their hands of each other. Before they even had come through the door, Isak was already pulling on Even's jacket.

He could feel Even's smile towards his lips.

"Easy there, tiger"

But despite his laughter, Even quickly got rid of the jacket, throwing it on the floor. Then he helped Isak with his jacket, almost ripping it off his body.

As they made it to Even's bedroom, they had leaved a neat trail of clothes. Even pushed Isak onto the bunk bed's lower piece, and quickly came after.

Isak was crazy about Even's lips. He loved the feeling of them on his lips, on his neck, on his nipples... Isak loudly moaned when Even put a bit pressure on his left nipple, placing his hands in the older boy's hair.

As Even moved further down on his body, fingering the hem of his underwear, Isak almost yelped, tightening his fingers in his hair. Even touched his bulge over his pants and the look he gave him, to confirm he had Isak's consent, was almost enough to make him come at once.

But instead he nodded, spluttering out a breathy,

"Even, yes".

And that was all the confirmation that Even needed, as he pulled down his underwear and took Isak into his mouth.

Isak's grip around the older boy's hair tightened.

-

lørdag 9.45

He woke up with Even's arms around him.

As he opened his eyes, he found the older boy looking at his face. Isak blushed, and snuggled into the boy's arms, embarrassed that he had been watched during his sleep. He prayed to a god he did not believed in that he had not drooled.

Isak mumbled.

"God morgen"

He felt Even laugh and his arms tightening around him.

"Morgen, sleeping beauty"

Isak scoffed, but stayed put. He inhaled Even's smell. He could stay here forever.

-

lørdag 10.17 The next time he woke up the bed was empty. Isak sat up and brushed the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled when he could hear sounds from the kitchen and the smell of food and coffee.

He got up and picked up a shirt and sweatpants from Even's floor, before leaving the bedroom.

He entered the door, and just paused for a second.

God, his boyfriend was beautiful. The sun shone through the window, illuminating his face and creating glimpses in his light hair. Even was humming on some love song while he turned over the omelette.

> _There are things I wish I knew_
> 
> _There’s nothing I’d keep from you_
> 
> _It’s a dark and shiny place_
> 
> _But with you, my dear, I’m safe_
> 
> _And we’re a million miles away_

After a while Isak cleared his throat, and Even got quiet, and looked at him.

He walked up to Isak with a smile.

"God morgen again, my sleeping beauty"

Isak rolled his eyes, but put his arms around the other boy's neck and kissed him. He could taste smoke and coffee on his tongue. As he pulled back, he smiled at his boyfriend.

He could taste the words _I love you_ at the back off his throat, but he kept his mouth shut.

Maybe not yet, even though it was true.

Still he playfully jabbed at Even's arm when he let go.

"Don't call me princess, dritsekk!"

-

lørdag 14.42

Even was taking a shower. Isak was about to join him, but he was going to check his phone at first. As he unlocked his phone, he found his friends had been trying to contact him since last night.

(00.07)

Mahdi: _yo issy where did you go_

Mahdi: _we might leave_

(00.11)

Jonas: _bro pick up your phone_

(00.20)

Jonas: _anyway, I suppose you guys left before us, nbd_

Jonas: _just hit us up next time ok_

(00.23)

Magnus: _guys he's probably "busy"_

Magnus: _take it easy Isak lol_

(00.54)

Mahdi: _aye thanks for tonight gutta_

Jonas: _yeah, let's do it again_

Magnus: _talk to you tomorrow_

(08.55)

Magnus: _Isak I'm still curious about homosex_

(09.13)

Jonas: _Jesus, just google it, Magnus_

Magnus: _ok ☹_

Isak smirked at the messages, and checked his other notifications. He made a grimace when he saw that his mum had written him a few messages.

Expecting nothing else but some pointless bible spam, he actually had to take a moment when he read the text.

(07.11)

Mamma: _"If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination: they shall surely be put to death; their blood shall be upon them" - Leviticus 20:13_

(07:36)

Mamma: _"Forall have sinned and fall short of the glory of God, and all are justified freely by his gracethrough the redemption that came by Christ Jesus" - Romans 3:23-24_

(09:42)

Mamma: _God will purify you if you ask for forgiveness over your sins.god does not judge. God loves you if you ask for forgiveness for you have sinned my son, but the light is in front ofyou just open you reyeS_

Isak felt sick to his stomach as he read his mother’s messages, but he decided against replying. It wouldn't do any good.

He heard Even shouting his name from the shower, and he shook his head and turned off his phone.

As he walked into the bathroom, he figured,

_How could something that felt so good really be a sin?_

_-_

lørdag 20.33

They had spent what remained of the day watching movies on Even’s bed. They had watched _Pretty Woman_ , _Girl. Interrupted_ and was currently cuddling in front of _Le Fabuleux Destin d’Amélie Poulain_.

Isak did really enjoy the movies Even picked out, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look at the boy next to him a bit more than the actual movies. In the position he was his, he could sneak some glances at the boy whose arms he currently was in, and could easily press some kisses to the older boy’s neck whenever he felt like it.

Watching as Amélie, the heroine of the story, did her best to bring light to the people around them, Even mumbled.

“Wow, Amélie is such an interesting character, if you really think about it…”

Isak just murmured as an answer, waiting for the older boy to continue.

“I mean, she has lived a somewhat sad life, and she is constantly seeing the pain in the lives of her fellowmen, but instead of letting it bring her down, she… she tries help them, and she does it without expecting anything in return”

Isak nodded, cuddling closer into the older boy’s arms. He waited for Even to continue, but he did not. Isak turned his head towards his boyfriend, furrowed his brows.

“Evy, love, are you ok?”

The older boy opened his eyes, which had been tightly shut.

“Yes, I’m just feeling myself getting a little over-the-top, you know, I need a moment”.

He bit his full lip, before continuing.

“Can you hug me?”

Isak turned his body so he was partly lying under Even’s body. He caressed the older boy’s face, leaning in and placing a kiss to his forehead. He whispered quietly against Even’s temple.

“Love, I am here, don’t worry, and just breathe. I’m not going anywhere, you know that”.

Even nodded, and Isak pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead again. He kept stroking his face and hair until Even had calmed down.

“I’m here, I’m here”.

The soundtrack mixed with phrases in French played in the background, nursing the two boys to sleep in each other’s arms.

-

søndag 11.45

Isak woke up in Even’s arms, just like they had fallen asleep last night. Even was still sleeping, looking exhausted, and Isak pressed an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

God, did he love him, no matter what.

-

søndag 19.53

He had stayed in Even’s room the whole day, just cuddling and resting, before he had had to leave. They had been kissing goodbye for close to 20 minutes, unwilling to let the other go.

As he lay in his bed, he thought of Even and he already missed him. He picked up his phone to text him, and saw that his mother had sent another text. He reluctantly opened it.

Mamma: _the bible says that all humans were created by God in his image, my son. Don’t fret. He loves you, and he has got a plan for you. You are my son. I love you, like the LORD loves his creations, he is with you do not fear_

Isak paused at the message, read it twice. He did not reply this time either, but unlike the other day, the words of his mother didn’t make him feel sick.

He switched to Even's number, and started typing a message. He felt contented as he lay his head down on the pillow.

Isak: _I’ll see you tomorrow, miss you already, kisses_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to include a scene where even  
> got stressed out, i wanted to keep it light and  
> soft, but i mean, that is who he is, he is ill,   
> and their relationship can still be light and  
> soft and heatlhy 
> 
> idk it is half past twelve and i can't type rn i   
> hope this chapter wasn't too much of an   
> disappointmeny lmao byye
> 
> i hope y'all have a great day. night.
> 
> love,   
> tove

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, but I'll instead make it in parts. Like.
> 
> friday
> 
> saturday
> 
> sunday
> 
> and so on?
> 
> pls give me advice, help, uhm, criticsm? 
> 
> Love,  
> Tove


End file.
